toolboexchenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Antworten von Entwicklern
Hallo liebes Assassin's Creed Wiki. Hier nun endlich die Antworten der Entwickler von Assassin's Creed, beantwortet in Absprache von Ubi_Gabe, Community Developer für Assassin’s Creed aus Montreal. Die Antworten wurden wieder ins Deutsche zurückübersetzt. Falls Unklarheiten auftreten, bitte ich das zu entschuldigen. Wie lange beträgt ungefähr die Spielzeit von AC3? Das haben wir bisher noch gar nicht besprochen... es ist aber auf jeden Fall das größte Assassin's Creed Spiel, das jemals gemacht wurde. Nicht alle Inhalten sind jedoch nötig, um die Hauptmissionen zu beenden, als wird ein Speed-Run nicht wochenlang brauchen. Es gibt aber genug in dem Spiel zu entdecken und damit meine ich SEHR VIEL Wird es Waffen wie zb. Altaïrs Schwert wieder geben? ''' Es wird wieder Schwerter geben, aber zu spezifischen Modelle darf ich nichts sagen. Und zu Altair's Schwert; ich glaube, daß es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, daß das Schwert über den Atlantik gereist ist. ;) '''Gibt es wieder Level wie die Assassinengräber aus AC2? Ja. Wir haben bisher noch keine von diesen gezeigt, aber wir werden viele Level haben, die ein ähnliches Gameplay haben, wie die Auditore Familiengruft, die allen Spielern zugänglich sind. Es wird ausreichend Möglichkeiten geben, unterirdische Passagen mit Connor zu erkunden. Wird Desmonds Geschichte wirklich enden? ''' Wollt ihr ernsthaft, daß ich diese Frage beantworte? Weil ich das nicht tun werde Corey würde mich umbringen. Nein wirklich. Umbringen ;) '''Kann man jetzt wirklich wie in einer Demo Version gesehen selbst zielen?Das heißt er visiert nicht mehr automatisch sein Ziel an? Das neue Kampfsystem "Lock-on System" wurde vom vorherigen Spiel überarbeitet und weiter verfeinert, aber es ist kein freies Zielen und man wird nicht einfach eine Reihe von Pfeilen in einen Baumstamm schiessen können. Man kann nur auf wirkliche Ziele schiessen, an dem die Waffe auch Schaden nimmt. The lock-on system has been refined and tweaked from previous games, but it’s not a “free aim” and you won’t be able to fire off a bunch of arrows into a tree trunk… you can only shoot them at actual targets they’ll have an effect on. Kommt danach vielleicht ein Teil in Asien es wurden ja schon viele Assassinen von dort erwähnt? Ich habe keinerlei Kommentar, Bestätigung oder Absage zu möglichen zukünftigen Titel. Wird Connor wieder wie Ezio der Anführer oder mentor der Assassinen werden oder ist er ein "normaler" Assassine? Die Situation in den Kolonien ist sehr angespannt, sowohl für Assassinen und die Kolonisten. Wir haben bisher wenig Angaben zum Status der Assassinen Bruderschaft in der Neuen Welt gegeben, weil dies sehr eng mit der Geschichte dieses Spiels verwoben ist, also kann ich diese Frage wegen eventueller Spoiler leider nicht beantworten. Wird man wieder Gebiete in den Besitz der Assassinen bringen müssen (Borgia Türme, Templer Festen)? Ja. Wir haben ein Sytem ähnlich der Borgia Türme in AC Brotherhood... Ich kann auch hier leider nicht allzu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber bestätigen, daß wir eine Tower Defense Spielprinzip wie in AC Revelations nicht nocheinmal haben werden. Wir haben etwas, das so ähnlich ist und quasi dazwischen liegt und wesentlich mehr Spass macht ;) Wird man wieder Geschäfte und so weiter renovieren oder kaufen müssen? Wir haben dazu bisher noch keine Details veröffentlicht.. Ich bin mir sogar gar nicht sicher, ob ich die Exitenz dieser Funktion bestätigen kann. Dazu werden wir in naher Zukunft wahrscheinlich noch mal mehr erzählen müssen. Wird man mehr über die erste Zivilisation erfahren? Also, am Ende von Assassin's Creed Revelation haben wir ja herausgefunden, wo genau der Grand Temple ist und das er eine äußerst wichtiger Ort für die erste Zivilisation ist, also ist die kurze Antwort.. : Ja. Ist Lucy wirklich eine Doppelagentin der Templer gewesen? ''' Traurigerweise wurde das im dritten DLC zu Assassin's Creed Revelations bestätigt, als sie Clay "Subjekt 16" Kaczmarek wandelte und es Abstergo erlaubte ihn in den Animus einzuschliessen, bis der Blutungseffekt sein Gehirn zerstörte. Es gibt eine Ausrichtung im dritten DLC ( The Lost Archive ), die darauf hinweist, dass Lucy sich von den Assassinen betrogen und hintergangen fühlt, nach dem sie jahrelang inkognito bei Abstergo war. Nach einger Zeit konnte Dr. Vidic sie dann korrumpieren und macht sie zu einer Waffe der Templer. '''Spielt man Connor und Desmond im Verhältnis 50:50 oder spielt man einen der beiden öfter? Wir haben dies bisher nicht kommentiert. Wir haben bisher immer gesagt, daß man mehr mit Desmond spielen wird, aber wir haben das bisher nicht genauer aufgeschlüsselt. Da ich soweit ganz gut war in diesem gesamten interview keine Geheimnisse zu verraten, laß ich hier mal ein wenig die Katze aus dem Sack: Ich vergleiche es mit dem Altaïr Abschnitt Assassin’s Creed Revelations: es sind nicht die größten Abschnitte des Spiels, aber es sind die MIT ABSTAND WICHTIGSTEN (und für AC3 heißt das einiges, weil Conor's Geschichte einige herrausragend wichtige Momente gibt). Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag